


Blanket Hogging

by supposedly_archer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: Bruce likes to hog the blankets
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Blanket Hogging

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil bit of banner fluff

“Bruce, I swear to God-”

“What?” 

“You’re hogging the blanket,” you grumble, turning onto your side to face him. Bruce has the majority of the quilt wrapped around him, making him look like a human burrito. You glare at him as he looks at you with wide eyes, faking innocence. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Y/N.” His voice is muffled by the blanket he’s now pulled over his face, his curls the only thing you can see. You huff, and pull part of the quilt off of Bruce and lay it over your own body. 

“Really?!” Bruce says loudly. You smile indignantly, turning so your back is facing him. You pull the quilt tightly around you and smile to yourself. “Y/N, you’re being childish.”

You smile wider and giggle. “Just giving you a taste of your own medicine, babe.” You hear Bruce grumble something under his breath that you can’t quite hear. Suddenly, the blankets are ripped off your body, and you let out a “hey!”

Then before you can react, Bruce has his hands on your sides and has started tickling you. You start laughing uncontrollably, thrashing to try and get away from him. Tears are forming in your eyes. 

“Okay! Okay! I surrender!” You manage to squeak out between laughs, and eventually, Bruce stops his attack. You’re still laughing, but it’s more reserved now. 

When you finally face Bruce, he’s smiling smugly, and already has the quilt tucked over him. “You’re an asshole,” you grumble, and swat him lightly on the shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
